Just Friends
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Leo tells Piper he loves her, only to get as swear he didn't hope for. Leo Valdez sexi-ness. Rated T, for my fic It's Complicated! Check. It. Out! Um, what's their couple name? Peo? Liper? Hahaha, just read it... And click that review button! It's super sexy!


It's Complicated

Just Friends

Leo/Piper

PiperElizabethMcLean

**For Meredith ;) love you, my dear octoperv and PEMling.**

It was cold. Actually, it was to the point where it was so cold it burned. The snow had long since fallen, icicles dropping from trees and cabins, The ground hard and frozen. If you were to walk outside, you were sure to get frostbite or some other kind of frozen-related infection.

To the Aphrodite campers, this meant they could wear their cute, new Victoria Secret fur coats and soft new boots. They'd wear earmuffs and darker makeup, along with the skinny jeans and hot pink gloves. But this was different for the Hephaestus cabin.

The Hephaestus cabin was the most busiest around the winter time. Like Santa and his elves, they made toys for the younger campers, and nice things to surprise their friends on Christmas. Their workbenches were littered with extra screws, parts and random scraps of foil and metal.

At the moment, Leo Valdez was the only one in the cabin. While everyone was out at the Christmas Eve party and dinner, he worked hard to pound a necklace to just the right shape.

He raised the hammer, sitting at his own metal desk as the head of the cabin, and slammed it down on the tiny piece of gold. It was Olympian gold, and it was pretty hard to get your hands on. He pulled the hammer back to check his work. It still wasn't the right size, much less shape.

Cursing, Leo threw the piece of gold across the room, making it fall in the big container of scrap metal. Somebody else could have that, for all he cared.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the container. He rummaged through it until he found the small, gold feather-shaped charm. He couldn't give up so daily. He had worked on this since Thanksgiving. He couldn't give up so easily. It was for Piper, and she deserved the best.

So he pounded more on the little charm until he felt like it was perfect. Finally he slipped it on a silver chain and pocketed it. It read PIPER on the tiny feather, and the little lines that made it actually look like a feather were visible.

Leo used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was sweating all over- his chest, his stomach, and his back. It was just so hot down in the workroom of the Hephaestus cabin. If he hadn't of she'd his shirt two hours ago, he'd have soaked it through.

He gently placed the piece back on his desk and grabbed a coke from the mini- fridge in the corner. He popped it open and opened the porch door.

The old wind hit him instantly. He sighed in relief- it felt amazing on his hot, sweaty skin. He sipped his coke-from the can, thanks to the Stolls- and randomly looked down at his stomach.

It wasn't flabby anymore,Nike when he first moved here to Camp Half-Blood. Instead, his abdomen housed a nicely snug "six-pack", as the Aphrodite girls called it. He smirked and looked up at his nice view of the whole camp.

He could see the Aphrodite cabin from here. Piper was probably in there. She wasn't much of a party kind of girl.

When the cold got too much for his bare chest, Leo walked back inside to get a shirt and a coat. His jeans couldn't keep him from freezing all by themselves.

He threw on a red shirt and his regular old black coat, not bothering to even care about his hair. It was curly, as usual, and he didn't care about brushing it. It old just frizz up.

He hesitated in front of the mirror in his cabin. He usually didn't mind what he looked like, but this was for Piper... He had to make a good impression.

Leo left his cabin feeling great. The snow outside was beautiful-it was white and fluffy. He smirked; he really just thought of the snow being fluffy? Wow.

He climbed the Aphrodite steps and knocked three times. The necklace seemed to burn in his pocket, and his stomach flipped nervously.

"Lacy, did you loose your key again-," Piper opened the door, "Oh. Leo!"

"Hey," He answered, leaning in to hug her. She smelled like vanilla... And the cabin reeked of designer perfume.

"Come in," She smiled, "Jason's here, too."

"Okay," Leo said, his smile faltering a tad bit. Jason was here? Why? Well, besides the fact they were sort of a thing...

"Hey, man," Jason's voice said from the super-soft, zebra-print couch. "What's going on?"

Leo had Jason a present, but he left it in his cabin. It was nothing really; just a clip to go on his shoe that could turn into a knife.

"Nothing much," Leo said to his best friend, "You know, just came by to hang out."

"And hang out we will," Piper laughed, plopping down on the couch between Jason and Leo. "Let's party!"

"I can't party tonight," Jason laughed, standing up and stretching. "I'd pass out before I could. I'm getting sleepy."

"It's only eleven," Piper pretended to whine. "And it's Christmas Eve!"

"I'm gone," He said, leaning over towards her. He kissed her forehead, making her blush. Leo looked away.

"Fine. Bye," Piper said back. She got up and hugged him,

After Jason left, Leo stayed quiet for a second.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. "We can go to the party, watch some TV, and I think there's some cookie dough in there-"

"Er, Piper," Leo said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry for interrupting you... But I got you a present."

"A present?" She blushed, "But, Leo. I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay," He shrugged, "It didn't take me very long to make this." he lied.

"I'll get you something," She promised. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Leo said. His hand moved towards his pocket. "I got you something."

"Do I need to close my eyes?" Piper giggled.

"No," Leo said, "Just turn around."

She put her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Leo sucked in his breath. Her neck was so tan. How was she so tan? Maybe it was from the summer. She did spend it with her father in Hawaii, after all.

"Leo?" Piper's voice pulled him back to reality. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I had to un-do the clasp."

"So it is a necklace," Piper laughed. "You're so predictable, Valdez."

Leo wondered if he really was that predictable.

Once he had it clasped, she turned around to face him. She looked down at her chest, where the tiny feather on a chain rested. "Leo, it's beautiful!"

"Your name is on the back of it," Leo grinned. She flipped it over and gasped.

"It is! It says my full name, too!"

"Piper Elizabeth McLean," He said. She admired her necklace while Leo watched.

He didn't know what made him do it. He just... Did. Leo leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Piper's fingers came up and touched her cheek. She froze as her eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Leo," She whispered. "You should go."

"Piper," Leo said quickly, "I like you. A lot."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "This never happened. You don't feel that way."

"It did happen. It is happening," He said quickly. He reached out for her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

"No," She pulled away. "Leo, stop."

"Why?" Leo whispered. "Piper."

"We're just friends. You don't like me, I don't like you. We're just friends."

Leo stood up silently. He stared at her from where he stood before finally leaving without a word.

Every time Leo saw Piper after that, and every time she acted like it didn't happen, all he heard were those three words. We're just friends, over and over.

**Hey, guys! PEM here! This is a one-shot for my fic, It's Complicated! It's about couples and their complications. You should check it out if you liked this! It has 7 chapters and I'm working on more according to your requested couples! I even do shout-outs and I do dedications!**

**R&R? ㈂5㈂5㈂5**


End file.
